Display devices have become commonplace in electronic devices such as mobile devices, cellular phones, personal digital assistants, smart phones, televisions, monitors, touchscreens, picture frames, or the like. Display devices may be based on liquid crystal, plasma, or organic light emitting technologies using ridged substrates or soon to be flexible substrates. Although commonplace, when a display device functions as an input device, such as a touchscreen, their applications are limited to two dimensions. Another limitation or problem of current display devices is the lack of texture. As the world becomes more electronic, texture is needed for enhancing and enabling certain applications and computer processes. Therefore, it is desirable to have display devices that can provide three dimensional and/or texturized structures or processes.